I Could Just Kiss You
by crazytomboy78
Summary: What was running through their heads during that moment in the lab? This is my interpretation. Pepperony, one-shot. Spoiler alert for the episode "Armor Wars"


**I'm gonna say this now because this takes place during the new episode (Armor Wars):**

**I DO NOT OWN IRON MAN: ARMORED ADVENTURES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED.**

As Tony listened in amazement to Pepper's dishing private FBI information, he leaned down to get a better view of the computer screen. He hadn't realized how close his face was to hers.

As Tony spoke, Pepper looked over at him with a loving gaze. She loved that he was that close, with his big blue eyes that were filled with excitement, but she was too shy to say anything about her feelings. He's so close, though! Now would be a perfect moment. But I just don't have the guts, now do I? Thought Pepper. Gosh, I'm such a screw-up.

Tony stood once more. He was amazed. She had gone ahead and done all this research on his behalf, and she really didn't even have to. She shouldn't have to lift a finger in this problem because it's my problem, but she went ahead and researched the guys anyways, thought Tony. But if she hadn't, he would have never known how easily he could take them down for the villains that they are, so it kinda was necessary.

But still, Tony thought, she is so amazing!

"Pepper Potts, private eye. I could just kiss you!" Uhum. Whoa. Where did THAT come from?

"What's stopping...you...then...?" Pepper realized what she had let slip through her lips. As soon as the words slipped from her mouth, a heavy blush formed on Pepper's cheeks. Oops. Did I just say that out loud? WHY did I just say that out loud? He probably thinks I'm a freak! Great, I've messed up AGAIN.

Tony, however, immediately froze in shock when he heard the comment and blushed. He hadn't really thought of it before, but now that she had said that it made him think. What was stopping him?..._What's stopping me, really? Maybe a year-long friendship with a girl that I've only ever thought of as a friend until now. Do I really like her like that?_

"Uhh, right..." he said, turning and walking towards the large armory computer in thought of what to do in regards to 'The Guardsmen', only using it as an excuse to try and get the thoughts of liking his best friend off his mind. _Guess I'll be playing a lot of video games now…_

Yet his mind couldn't help but to go back to what he had said, why he had said it, and especially Pepper's response.

~…~

Pepper ran into her city apartment, slammed the front door and ran up to her room, groaning in irritation the whole way up and once again slamming the door behind her.

Virgil, having been on the couch reading the newspaper, set down the article he'd been reading and shyly crept up the stairs. He lightly knocked on Pepper's bedroom door and gently opened it.

"Is everything okay Pepper?" He asked delicately.

"Ugh no it's not! I made the hugest mistake in crushing history!" Pepper complained, talking into her pillow as she buried her face in it, lying down on her bed. Virgil sat on the foot of her bed and sighed.

"And what would that be?" He asked. Pepper immediately jumped up and sat criss-cross on her bed, hugging her pillow, and began to explain the whole thing.

"Okay so we were hanging out, right? Just me and him. And we were…uhh...what were we doing again...doing homework! And he was like stuck on this one question and I told him the answer and he was all 'oh my gosh thank you I could kiss you right now!' and I was all 'well then what's stopping you?'" Pepper explained, somehow in one breath.

"And? What's so bad about that?" Virgil asked. For moments like these, he wished she was at her mother's for the weekend. He was NOT good with girl stuff.

"'What's stopping you?'? That was so totally embarrassing! He probably thinks I'm some loser freak! I've probably repelled him! Eww! What's wrong with me!" Pepper complained.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Pepper. It's love! It makes people do stupid things. You just gotta let your feelings take over sometimes." Virgil explained. Pepper sighed.

"I guess you're right. Thanks dad," Pepper said, giving Virgil a hug.

**Okay, I just HAD to write that. OMG I FREAKED OUT WHEN THEY SAID THAT. I was like OMG WTF OMG OMG OMG! But I couldn't be too loud cuz everyone else in my house was sleeping -.- But I needed to geek about that. **

**I will repeat: I DO NOT OWN IRON MAN: ARMORED ADVENTURES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED. (Sadly D: ) **

**Review!**


End file.
